


So, Vriska, What Do You Want To Do Today?

by insurgentapostate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insurgentapostate/pseuds/insurgentapostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska has some interesting ideas about how to spend the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Vriska, What Do You Want To Do Today?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for just-here-for-the-hot-anime-guys who won my fanfiction give away. I think I said the fanfic would be 200 words long but, y'know, HAHAHA. I wrote till I stopped.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you have no idea how Vriska roped you into this.

There are so many things wrong with what is happening that you can't find time no time to name them all. In fact, there is no time to name them all. Vriska is almost finished stuffing her duffle bag with all the cash from the cash register, and your pretty sure one of your hostages, probably the old guy in charge of the two gangly teens, called the cops while you weren't looking.

To name a couple of the things wrong, the black ski mask is getting more uncomfortable the more you sweat into it, the gun in your hands is definitely getting heavier as you hold it pointed at the employees of the small convenience store, and the heat is making you hallucinate the sound of sirens, you hope.

You try to tell yourself that this mess isn't your fault. How were you supposed to know that the answer to “what do you want to do today?” was “lets rob a convenience store.” Yeah this isn't your fault. Despite what she most likely will say later, this is not your fault.

Vriska is just nuts...heh.

She walks through the refrigerated aisle, where the drinks are. She strides like the pirate queen you are pretty sure she thinks she is. She puts her cheek in her hand, pretending to be pensive. “So, Taaaaaaaaavros, what do you think? Should I get the _red_ powerade or the _blue_. The blue would go with my eyes, but the red matches my shoes.”

You gape at her dumbly for a second before managing to make your mouth make noise, “Um, Vri-Vri-”

“Tavros,” she drawls, rolling her head on her shoulders to look at him and dropping her hand from her cheek, “What did I tell you about using my name?”

You let out a sigh before trying again, “Yeah, okay, but don't you think maybe we should...maybe go?”

Vriska lets out an exaggerated sigh, throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder. “Tavros, who here is running this operation?”

“Uh...you?” the answer stumbles out of your mouth cautiously.

“Very good, Tavros!” She says with a voice thick with condescension with a hand on her knee. “And who is going to decide when we go?”

“You...but...” you scratch your neck , because of the itchy mask, and shrink a bit.

“But!” she continues for him, “am I saying 'let's go'? Are my lips making the shapes to say those words?”

“No,” you answer cautiously, “but Vris-”

“Tavros!” You flinch and shrink into yourself before tentatively trying a different way to save your ass. Vriska has returned her attention to her beverage choices when you vocally prod, “Um...Spinneret?”

“Yes, Tavros?” She asks, a smirk obvious in her tone as she pursues the colored drinks.

“I hear sirens.”

Her face falls.

“Shit.”

It doesn't take long for her to switch from fear to anger. She grabs both of the powerades, shoves them into the duffle bag, and marches over to you, grabbing the gun from your hand. You don't fight her because the last thing you want is someone getting hurt, whether it was you or one of the hostages now clambering over each other, trying to hide themselves from Vriska's fury. You'd join them if you could, but she's probably just going to try and get out as soon as possible, so there's no reason to panic.

You hear the gun cock. All the blood drains out of your face as you see Vriska hold up the gun and point it at the pile of people. Your hands lift up instinctively. You don't know if you are trying to shield yourself or prepare to reason with her, but its hard to reason with a crazy person.

“Which one of you spineless, little meddlers called the cops?” she asks, pointing the gun at each of the suspects. You're almost positive it was the older guy, but you don't speak up. You get the feeling that would get someone killed. You definitely do hear sirens now. You are pretty sure even if interrogating the hostages wasn't terrible, you wouldn't have time to do so.

“Um, Vri-” You stop yourself. She'll yell at you again, numbnuts. “Uh, Spinneret?”

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Tavros!” Okay, she yelled at you anyways. You almost give up but the sound of sirens is starting to wail. They are most likely just down the street and you are probably gonna get arrested. Shit.

“Spinneret, can we please go maybe?” you say, desperate now. She lets out a frustrated wail herself, cocking and shooting a bullet into a cardboard cut out of some nice lady holding a cake. She grabs your arm roughly and starts running faster than your gangly legs can take you towards the back of the convenience store. There's a park across the alley behind the store and you run into the maze of trees just past the swing set. Vriska takes off her mask and shoves it into the pocket of her black hoodie, so you decide it's safe to do the same. The sirens fade to silence as you cross the woods and the only sound you can hear is Vriska's laughter. God, that is a pretty great sound. You sigh in relief before laughing a bit yourself. It's nervous and shaky, but it earns you a grin when she slows to a stop in front of you.

“That was fun,” she says, hands on her knees. Her face is flushed from her neck to her ears. Her hair is matted with hat hair, yet she still manages to look the way that makes your heart beat faster than it should. You didn't agree that it was fun, but you laugh nervously again, smiling. She returns your smile with a smirk before cupping your neck and kissing you roughly. Her lips taste like salt and you're brave enough to run your tongue across them as you let your hand fall on her hip. She pulls back and murmurs “Thanks, Tavros” with a teeny quirk of her lips.

“You're welcome,” you blurt out, stunned by her beauty and attention.

Her smirk widens as she pushes you away and says, “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing another fanfiction giveaway now. Go to tentacool-therapist.tumblr.com/tagged/giveaway and reblog or like the latest post. Be sure to follow me!


End file.
